An Angel in the Night
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Anne was the angel they needed when they had nobody else. She was Mini Mae's last hope. Set in the first book. RR


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Anne of Green Gables. They belong to LMM. I also don't own some of the dialogue in this story either. It too belongs to the author of this wonderful story.

May the light of God shine upon everyone and keep them safe

Lauren

A/N: I'm writing this story from the stand point of listening to the best version ever done. I'm talking about the version with Mae Whitman in it! Mae did an amazing job of playing Anne. I hope everyone likes this.

"An Angel in the Night"

My mind raced as I Ran through the white way of delight and braved the forest to get to my destination. I only prayed that I would get there in time.

I had been doing my schoolwork when Diana had showed up. She loved as frightened as I had ever seen her and she was crying something awful.

When I asked her what was wrong, she told me that her little sister, Mini Mae, had come down with the croup. There was nobody else at home except for the baby sitter and according to diana, she knew nothing about taking care of it.

Despite Diana's mother's grudge against me, I couldn't leave Diana in the fix she was in and refuse not to help. That's not what bosom friends did to one another. I was determined to be there for her. Little did I Know how much my act of kindness would affect Diana's mother.

When we got to the house, I ran through the entry way and headed for the living room.

The minute I saw Mini Mae and the state she was in, I knew for sure that it was the croup.

"It's croup all right," I told Diana, kneeling down to examine Mini Mae further. "She's pretty bad, but I've seen it worse."

Diana gave me a Look as if to say, 'Please don't tell me that."

I shrugged and gave her an apologetic look before going about the task of curing Mini Mae.

I tried my best to remain calm. I knew remaining calm was the most important thing right now. If I remained calm, then Mini Mae would remain calm as well.

I took a deep breath and thought of the best way to handle the situation that would produce the best results.

As I thought, I put my hand on Mimi Mae's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"It's gonna be okay," I assured her.

"It hurts!" Mini Mae cried, in between coughing fits. Each cough that issued from Diana's little sister's mouth, broke my heart.

"I know it does, I know," I soothed, kneeling down to her level. "But I promise, you're gonna be okay soon. I'm gonna help you feel better."

Mini Mae nodded and she looked into my green eyes with as tare that said it all. I could see the fear and rust mixed in that gaze and I was determined to make her suffering go away."

As I put my plan into action, I prayed with all my heart that the Father would protect Mini Mae. I also prayed that my plan would work. I had seen croup a thousand times over when I had taken care of the Hammand children, so I wasn't a stranger to the sight, not at all.

As I tried to keep Mini Mae calm, I started giving the baby sitter orders.

"First, we need lots of water! And Mary Joe, put some wood on the stove. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but it seems to me that you might have thought of this before if you had any imagination."

"Okay." Mary Joe replied, and went to do so.

I then turned to Diana.

"Hurry!" Diana urged, turning her attention to me.

I nodded and continued to put my plan into action.

"You try and find some soft, flannel cloths, Diana. I'm going to give Mini Mae some medicine." With that, I turned my attention to the sick child before me.

"I don't' feel good!" Mini Mae cried, her tearful voice making my heart break into two.

"I know, I know, it's really bad. Now, open up." I ordered, gently, but firmly.

Mini Mae did so and in a matter of two minutes, the first dose of ippikath was down her throat.

I waited a minute or two before administering the next dose. I wanted to see if the first one would have any affect. I prayed and hoped that it would work.

It didn't work at first, and I was beginning to get scared. I tried again and then again. It wasn't until the fourth time, did the medicine start to have any affect on Mini Mae.

As the medicine started to take affect, I sighed with relief.

"There you go," I said, patting Mini Mae's shoulder. "You'll be all right now. Just try and sleep.."

Diana gave me a hug before sitting down on Mini Mae's other side.

"Thank you Anne," she said, a grateful smile on her face. "Thank you so much for helping Mini Mae. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. You're like an angel in the night."

I blushed.

"I did it because I cared about you and I care about Mini Mae. I couldn't let her suffer when I knew just what to do, now could I?"

Diana shook her head, a smile still on her face.

I closed my eyes for a minute or two. I was tired from the ordeal and my body was screaming for me to slow down. But I couldn't keep my eyes closed for long. I was determined to watch over Mini Mae until Mathew returned with the doctor. I wasn't going to abandon her now. I had gotten her better, but my job wasn't done yet. I had to stick it out and I wasn't about to desert this little girl now.


End file.
